Collaborative and adversarial interactions among multiple characters usually require synchronization in both space and time. Most existing motion editing techniques allow motions of each individual character to be manipulated independently. Editing synchronized multi-character motions can be cumbersome if the animator has to maintain interpersonal constraints manually, for synchronization. Herein, a motion editing system and method capable of efficiently editing multi-character motions will be provided.